Ghost
Raptor Magnum (born December 31, 1986) is an American Professional Wrestler, better known by his in ring name, Ghost. Magnum is currently employed to Supreme Federation Wrestling or SFW. Early Career Magnum started his career as a jobber to wrestlers on WWE Heat, although he was not part of the official roster. During his short stint with the company, he assumed his real name, Raptor Magnum. On one episode of Heat, Magnum was scheduled to job to a wrestler from OVW. This wrestler had no ability, and Magnum refused to put him over, and he didn't sell any of his opponent's moves. When news of this reached Vince McMahon, all ties between Magnum and WWE were broken on the spot. McMahon pretended that Magnum never worked for the company and removed any content containing Magnum's name from the internet. McMahon held the view that Magnum was a Ghost that never existed. Supreme Federation Wrestling 2007 Shortly after being released from WWE, Magnum was contracted by Supreme Federation Wrestling, where he assumed the in-ring name, Ghost, in order to spite McMahon. Ghost made his debut on the Febury 24, 2007 episode of SFW Carnage. SFW wrestler, The Franchise was upset about being left off of the No Remorse pay-per-view and sent out an open challenge. Ghost's music hit and the lights went out. When they came back on Ghost was at the entrance wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that covered his face. He kept his words short and just accepted. At SFW No Remorse, Ghost fought his debut match against Franchise in a losing effort. Ghost came out with his sweatshirt, and when he took it off, he was wearing a black mask. Ghost put Franchise is his finisher Sweet Dreams, but Franchise rolled over and grabbed the ropes to score the pinfall. Ghost was angered by this loss. The lights turned off and on again and Ghost's mask was in Franchise hand. Ghost challenged Franchise for a rematch in a street fight at the next pay-per-view, Vendetta, which Franchise accepted by kicking Ghost in the gut and giving him a low blow. Next week on Carnage, Ghost and Franchise were scheduled to be in a tag match against the debuting tag team Simply Perfection ("Flawless" Thomas Boswell and "The One and Only" Drew Acklin). Ghost, now sporting a neon green mask, told Franchise that he had his back. Franchise said he did too, but during the match, Franchise ignored Ghost's attempts to tag out and allowed him to get beaten up by Simply Perfection. Ghost eventually couldn't take it anymore, and the two went at it, which eventually led to Thomas Boswell scoring the pinfall on Ghost. Ghost took on Franchise at Vendetta in an impressive street fight that saw Ghost deliever a Nightmare to Franchise through a barbed wire table. This match also saw Sean Hawkwind join the broadcast team. Ghost lost the match, and afterwards Hawkwind attacked Franchse, thus reigniting their feud and leaving Ghost as an after-thought. On his debut on SFW Underground, Ghost participated in a Shot in the Dark Battle Royal. The rules were that wrestlers were eliminated by going over the top rope and having both feet hit the floor. When it came down to the last three men, the match would be contested under triple threat elimination rules. The first man eliminated would get a shot at the SFW US Brute Championship, the second would get a shot at the SFW Galaxy Championship, and the winner would get a shot at the SFW World Championship. In an impressive effort, Ghost outlasted all the other men on the SFW roster to become the number one contender to The Dragon's SFW Title, last eliminating J.D. Bause and Reaper. Next week Ghost offered to be Steel's partner in is tag team title match against Dragon and Hawkwind, but he was refused. Steel and Ghost got into an argument, and Steel challenged Ghost to a match on the next Undergrond. Steel also said that it was up to Ghost if he wanted to put his title shot on the line. Ghost has not given an answer yet. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature Moves' ::*''Nightmare'' (Pedigree/Top Rope Pedigree) ::*''Forgotten Memories'' (Superkick to opponent on Top Turnbuckle) ::*''Sweet Dreams'' (Tazzmission) ::*Ghost Zone (Frankensteiner/Top rope huracanrana) ::*T-bone Suplex ::*Standing Dropkick ::*Clothesline ::*Big Boot ::*Elbow Drop ::*Spear *'Signature Taunts' ::*Turns the lights on and off and appears behind his opponent, and says one of the following :::*"You look like you've seen...a Ghost." :::*"What's the matter? You afraid of the Ghost?" :::*"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" :::*"How's it going?" *'Theme Music' ::*'Pain' by Three Days Grace References Ghost Ghost